Honor with a Kiss
by Shadowwolf08
Summary: Will Yuki finally gather up enough courage to give Tohru her very first kiss? Love, honor, first kisses, and loads of fluff! Yep, definitely a Yukiru! Full summary inside.


**Hi, everyone! I am so excited to be writing this. This is my very first Fruits Basket fanfiction. I have just recently been introduced to the anime by my boyfriend, and I'm absolutely ****in love with it! I even bought Kyo's bracelet off ebay! **** I was a little disappointed, however, to find that Tohru doesn't end up with Yuki. I feel that there were MANY stolen moments between the two of them that could have been something beautiful, so her****e I am! This is my take on what would've happened in episode 20 if Yuki's brother hadn't interrupted(Curse him! LOL!) And don't get me wrong, Tohru and Kyo are cute as well, but I simply feel that Tohru and Yuki just fit together better. Anyway, I hope you**** enjoy **

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did, it would be Tohru/Yuki all the way! LOL!

**Summary: **Alternate ending to the episode, 'Ayame's Secret Life.' What would have happened if Ayame hadn't intervened at the end of the episode? Would Yuki have finally gathered up enough courage to give Tohru her very first kiss? Love, honor, first kisses, and loads of fluff. Yep, definitely a Yukiru!

**Warnings: **None really; just a lot of heavy kissing.

Honor with a Kiss

Yuki was silent as he gently led Tohru away from Ayame. Internally, however, he was fuming! How dare his brother even THINK about kissing Miss Honda? Miss Honda was special, didn't he see that? The cursed rat spared a glance at her out of the corner of his eye, then quickly looked away with blush.

Of course Ayame knew that she was special. That was why he had insisted upon having her dressed in that particular dress. Truth be told, Yuki was sorely tempted to buy the dress for her. That would surely surprise her!

Yuki smiled slightly. The girl would surely be embarrassed, and he would get to see that cute, blushing expression she always got whenever she was faced with a compliment or gift. The silver-haired boy sighed as they reached a purple couch, on the other side of the store, and quietly sat down. Yes, Miss Honda was truly special…and so very adorable.

Tohru was quiet as she desperately tried to calm her racing heart. She had never really been verbally confronted with a kiss before! Had Ayame really planned on kissing her? And why had Yuki gotten SO angry? Even now he was…Tohru sweat-dropped when she looked over at him. He still looked positively livid! His eyes were hidden behind a curtain of silver bangs, and she desperately suppressed the urge to reach over and smooth them away.

_He…truly is a prince_, she thought fondly, blushing slightly.

Realizing the direction in which her own thoughts were going, the brunette quickly shifted her attention to her gloved hands, which were folded in her lap. She couldn't go down that road right now. He was Yuki Sohma, the designated Prince of her high school, and she was just an ordinary girl...

Yuki noticed the girl's movements and gave a soft smile. She was so shy!

_And selfless…_, he added internally.

After all, she didn't have to come here with him. Truthfully, Yuki hadn't even thought about giving his brother a second chance, that is, until he noticed Tohru desperately trying to get them to bond. That, alone, was a good enough reason for him. If Tohru could give him a chance and overlook his weird quirks, then Yuki most certainly could. Right?

"Miss Honda?" Yuki's quiet voice murmured, gaining the daydreaming girl's attention as she quickly turned her head in his direction. "I think I've figured something out about my brother," he continued.

Tohru gave a happy giggle, and Yuki had to suppress the urge to smile. He never could get enough of hearing that sound.

Quickly willing his thoughts in a different direction, he continued.

"I don't necessarily like what he does, and half of everything he says is nonsense. But if I'm ever going to understand him, I'm gonna have to accept that that's just the way that he is and try to look beyond his faults. Otherwise, I think the more I see of him, the more that it's only going to ware me out," he paused then, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

Her mouth hung open in an awkward smile, her hands tightly clasped together in her lap. She looked so cute!

Unable to bare looking at her anymore in that dress for fear of losing his self-control, Yuki turned his head away with a blush.

"Somehow, it makes me very sad to say that," he murmured, regaining his composure. _I'm so sorry, Tohru…you really wanted for us to get along better. I promise that I'll try…for you…Princess. And I swear that I __will make it up to you…if you'll let me_, his thoughts trailed off as he shifted his gaze to his lap for a moment. Would she really let him kiss her? Summoning up his courage, he continued.

"But still…Miss Tohru, I'm glad we came here today. Because I also got to see you looking so adorable," Yuki smiled softly as he turned to face her.

Tohru immediately felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she raised her arms to refuse his compliment. Yuki, THE Prince Yuki, had just called her adorable! She could feel her heart trying to leap out of her chest. It was amazing how he could always do this to her. It immediately brought back memories of their trip to the hot springs.

"Ah! No, really! I-I'm not-," Yuki's soft gaze and small smile caused her to trail off, the rest of her words dying in her throat as her blush deepened before spreading to cover most of her face.

Yuki continued to stare at her with that same, loving, gaze, causing her to become even more flustered.

"D-uh-uh…oh," she finally whimpered incoherently as her gloved hands immediately flew up to cover her heated face, her blush deepening further.

Yuki smiled tenderly, moving to sit closer to the shy girl.

_She's so modest. Doesn't she even realize just how beautiful she is? Any man in his right mind wou__ld love to have her to compliment._ "You don't have to hide it," he murmured as he leaned closer to her. _I-I guess it's now or never…I could miss my chance if I don't press the issue now. Miss Honda…I hope you won't think me too forward…_

Tohru continued to hide her face. How could she let Yuki see her like this? He had to think that she was pretty silly about now. Her blush refused to die down, however, as she began to shake slightly. She let out a slightly startled gasp as she felt Yuki gently wrap his hands around her own, pulling them away from her face to reveal her tightly closed eyes.

Yuki held in a soft chuckle and smiled softly, a blush rapidly making its way across his fine cheeks. Truthfully, he had never kissed a girl before, and he wasn't quite sure what to expect, but he trusted that his instincts would tell him all he needed to know. He felt as though his heart would surely explode, however, when the sound of his own heartbeat sounded in his ears. Taking a shaky breath, he released one of her hands and brought his, now free, hand up to one of the ribbons in her hair; much like he had done at the hot springs.

Tohru's eyes flew open as another gasp let her soft lips, her blush deepening once again. He was acting EXACTLY how he had at the hot springs!

Yuki gave her a nervous smile, his blush deepening as well.

_I may have lost my nerve at the hot springs at the last second…but that's not going to happen here…I won't let that stupid cat have her! _"P-Princess, m-may I have the honor?" he inquired, looking into her wide, crystal-blue eyes.

Tohru couldn't breathe, and she was sure that she had to be the color of a cherry by now. Prince Yuki was asking to kiss her? Swallowing nervously, her eyes fluttered closed on their own accord.

Yuki, taking this reaction as a 'yes,' slowly leaned in the rest of the way, giving her time to pull away if she wished to reject him; she didn't. Both teens felt a shiver run down their spines, though it was hardly from cold. Neither of them could help the collective gasps that escaped their throats as their lips touched for the first time.

Tohru trembled lightly as she felt her toes instantly curl at the gentle softness, melting into the couch with a soft, shaky sigh. She was so warm! And Yuki…he was so gentle…

_M-my first __kiss…I don't believe it! I-I wish this moment could last forever…_, Tohru's thoughts trailed off as Yuki shifted, tilting his head slightly, creating a slight friction on the sensitive skin of her lips and causing the girl to breathe a soft, involuntary, moan.

Yuki shuddered at the sound. It was all too much. All the feelings he was feeling at the moment were simply too much to fathom. All he knew for sure was that Miss Tohru Honda now held his heart, and he never wanted it back. Unconsciously, he released her other hand, and it instantly went into his hair, causing him to shudder again. He shakily ran a hand through her hair as well. The girl could have such a strong effect on him, then again, that was no surprise; he had never been touched so affectionately before.

Tohru gave an appreciative sound, a sound somewhere between a purr and a whimper, as she felt Yuki's hand softly run through her hair. There was no escaping the truth now; she was head over heels in love with him, rat or not.

Yuki could feel his self-control slipping a bit as he deepened the kiss, pressing his lips more firmly against hers. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his throat when Tohru copied him, tilting her head slightly in response.

Tohru's eyes fluttered open briefly in surprise. Had she really just made Yuki moan? She felt herself begin to blush deeply again as Yuki's free arm wrapped securely around her back, urging her closer. Being mindful of his curse, she complied, gently placing her free hand on his shoulder in order to keep him from transforming.

Yuki shuddered again. He was almost desperate for more. Every little touch seemed to drive the cursed boy wild with want. Unable to bare it anymore, he shyly parted his lips, hesitantly brushing the tip of his tongue against her bottom lip; begging for permission.

Tohru let out an embarrassed squeak; a noise Yuki found to be adorable. Her heart began to beat rapidly as she shyly complied, allowing him in. She blushed madly as Yuki slipped his soft tongue into her mouth to caress her own. Unable to help herself, she gave a soft moan as she copied him, shyly repeating the action.

Yuki felt himself go ridged before he started to shake uncontrollably. They had to stop; Now! Otherwise, he was sure that he would end up going too far. Not to mention that his heart was beating so fast that he was sure that it wasn't healthy. Sweeping his tongue against hers one last time, he uttered another soft moan before beginning to pull away.

The pair pulled back slowly, neither of them exactly willing to end the intimate contact. Breathless and panting lightly, both teens desperately tried to regain some semblance of composure.

"Yuki…," Tohru breathed after a moment, still trying to get over that fact that, not only had she kissed Yuki, but they had actually made out! Boy, his fan-club girls would be so mad at her if they found out!

"T-Tohru…," he echoed hesitantly, resting his forehead against hers as he placed a gentle hand on her petite shoulder.

Tohru's heart fluttered. He had never called her by her first name before, at least not without putting Miss in front of it.

They exchanged shy smiles. Oh, yes, things were definitely going to be different between them now. Truthfully, after that, Yuki didn't know if he could resist her anymore. Tohru was positive that she couldn't. She had never been very good at resisting anything when it came to him, anyway. A door had finally been opened; a door to a relationship more than mere friendship, and neither one of them could hardly wait to walk through.

"Y-Yuki?" Tohru breathed again, gaining the silver-haired boy's attention.

Yuki gently squeezed her shoulder to show that she definitely had his attention, his beautiful, amethyst eyes gleaming happily.

"Yes…Princess?" he returned in a breathless voice, causing the girl to blush again.

"I," _Come on, Tohru, you can do this! He just kissed you, he has to feel something!_ "I love you…very much," Tohru replied quietly, her heart beating wildly. She had never, in all her life, been so bold! Yuki had definitely unlocked a new side of her.

Yuki felt his heart skip a beat, then begin beating again at an excessively rapid rate. Had he heard her correctly? She…loved him? Him, a cursed rat doomed to never hold his lover. Swallowing nervously, he replied

"I…I love you too."

Tohru released the breath that she had been holding as she closed her eyes. Yuki, Prince Yuki, actually loved her back! No words could ever describe the joy she felt at that moment. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt another soft squeeze on her shoulder. Eyes opening again, she found Yuki giving her the most tender of looks, yet…his bottom lip seemed to be trembling, and his eyes…was he actually going to cry?

"Yuki?" Tohru questioned. _He…looks almost sad…_

The silver-haired boy shook his head briefly to collect his thoughts. He couldn't afford to waste such a beautiful moment on worrying about Akito.

"Did-did you mean it? Are you sure?" he murmured. No words could ever describe how incredibly tortured he felt; not being able to hold her.

Tohru's eyes widened. Didn't he believe her?

"Of course! I meant every word…I just…I thought that you thought of me only as a friend. I was afraid to tell you, but I've wanted to be more than friends ever since we took that trip with Momiji to the hot springs. You have no idea how long I've waited for you to kiss me." She blushed.

Yuki's bottom lip trembled again as un-shed tears began to form in his eyes, causing Tohru's eyes to widen even further. Yuki was crying! Tohru had NEVER seen him cry…EVER.

"Tohru…I want to hold you so badly," he murmured, a few tears falling from his eyes onto her lap, "but I can't…I'll turn into that stupid rat!"

Tohru gave him a sympathetic look. She knew exactly how he felt; she would give anything to be able to hold him too, however, she couldn't see why she couldn't hold him as a rat. Finally, she closed her eyes with a gentle smile.

"It's ok, Yuki, you can hold me…I've told you before that I don't mind if you change into a rat. You're cute to me either way. No matter what, it doesn't change the way I feel about you. I'll love you forever if you'll let me."

Yuki let out a strangled gasp, quickly wrapping his arms tightly around her and pulling her flush against him. Never, in his whole life, had he EVER been told such sweet things. Never had he been so loved before. Overwhelmed, he didn't even feel it as his body quickly changed. All he felt was Tohru's warm body against him for that brief moment, and it was heaven.

Tohru smiled down at the rat that was hugging her wrist tightly. She quickly scooped him up and brought him up to eye-level, kissing his soft, furry, forehead.

"I love you so much, Yuki," she whispered, holding him against her cheek.

Yuki felt a few more tears leave him as he tentatively nuzzled her warm cheek. God, he loved her!

"I love you too, Tohru. You have no idea how much."

Tohru smiled and began to pet his soft, white fur with her fingers, soothing him.

Yuki sighed in pleasure. Yep, he was definitely in heaven.

* * *

Twenty minutes later found the new couple slowly walking home together, Tohru's arm securely linked in Yuki's as she leaned her head on his shoulder, her hands clutching the bag that held her new dress; a dress that would forever hold two very precious memories: The day she received her first kiss and her first lover. She wasn't sure what exactly the future held, but with Yuki, she couldn't wait to find out!

**A/N: Well, there ya have it, folks! I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have to say: This fanfiction is VERY special to me. All of my Yukiru ones will be due to the fact that Tohru never gets with Yuki. T.T Anyway, feel free to leave feedback or requests(Only Fruits Basket ones here though. If you have a different request, please message instead) I do NOT do Kyoru, however, so please no requesting that pairing. If you would like to see the list of the other pairings that I do and don't do, it is posted on my profile. Anyway, catch you guys later :)**


End file.
